Day Night Twight
by kennycashewnut
Summary: The Khal is taking his time around the camp. Dany is eager. Now follow both Drogo, and Dany as they end their day with, Fighting, Memories, Sex, and Mid-evil Viagra. Rated M for madness. Please review.
1. The Day is Old

Fun fact I this was before I saw the GoT the show. Any all mistakes are fault of my imagination.

It was the last fight of the day. Khal Drogo had bested on of his bloodriders Qotho in a duel. His blood left a scare upon the man's chest, not deep enough to cause real damage. The Khal was a careful man in battle. No. Only enough to bleed him dry it uncared for and to strike fear into the lesser man. When Qotho realized he had been scared he laughed. And so did all his riders. It was their way.

Before any of the handmaids could come to treat it Qotho ordered for wine. He wanted to toast to the Khal's victory. When the maids suggested otherwise he yanked one down to her knees. She was young, the thought this had been the first time he'd seen her in the fields. Qotho pulled at her long dark hair, her screams were sharp, but not uncommon. Once on her knees the rider pulled out his manhood, it had half rised, and swatted the girls face, it seemed to be covered in tears. It did not matter Qotho force it into her mouth and after a moment she use bobbing on his pride like a high price whore.

Other men began to stare. Drogo look to all, dearly noting that all the men wore hard under their cloth's. Qotho released his seed into the women mouth and quickly discarded her. He looked onto the other maid how stared in fright. He ran toward two. They fought but he easily over powered them, and throw them to the ground. Qotho pinned himself on one and yanked at the pants of the other. The Khal laughed as the rider began to ride the quelling maid while his some of his fingers dwelled in the other girls body. Two men joined Qotho in reaping their pleasures from the young maid. And as quickly as they joined, the finished.

As Drogo watch he remembered the two handmaids, this had not been the second time for one of them today, Drogo wanted to join, maybe even take all two of them for himself. And lay under the sun while they serve his needs. He wouldn't be to selfish he'd let one of his blood riders take a mouth while he enjoyed the rest. But he couldn't he knew his Klaleesi would grow angry with him. And he hated bedding a woman in a foul mood. So Drogo walked off. He stride seemed awkward, and stimulating. When he looked down he saw that even his manhood rose in his garments'.

The day dieing, it had become to late for a cold bath. So he decide to walk. Along the camps. _Maybe this will settle my spirit_. He was wrong. All so wonderfully wrong. He saw some many wonder sight. The young and old raping slaves they brought for the last raided town. Cries and groans of men how relieved themselves. Some asked that he join them and honor the women with his presents and seed, other jest to his manhood one said that he hide a spear in his pants. He laughed as he ripped his cloths off. Proving the man wrong.

It all reminded him of the old days before Daenerys, before he was Khal. When he was a young man sneaking in tents at camp picking at the men deflower young and some old. Oh the grand days of a young Khal.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Night is Young

The day was closing behind her. Daenrys hand left off hers mare to bath the ride made sores between her in thigh. That was very unfortunate for her. Khal Dorgo had been restless the past few days each night her would ride her harder then the last. And the Khaleesi knew today would not differ. So she order fruits rumored to ease a women's pains and bring her more pleasured. She sent one of her handmaids and Cohollo off into the market to get it. The remaining maids would help her bath. It the rumors ring true or false. She still needed to be clean for tonight.

Once in her tent, the maid stripped her of the dust stained silk and laid her in fragrant water. It smiled of mints. It was quite long until Cohollo came in carrying the maid. Along with the fruits she asked for. Dany looked up from her bath to see the women laying awkward in his hands. "What is the meaning of this." His spoke in the Dothraki tongue.

"I am sorry my Khaleesi, but when we found the fruits as you asked. But the salesman explained the it does hold strong effects on women,.." He frowned and left the young girl in his arms. "…but it also increases a man's yearnings for a shorter time. Once she heard of it she insisted we both test the fruit to prove its power." He frowned again but this it with a bliss to his almond skin. "The fruit to say the least worked quite well. In only a short moment I began riding her for all to see. I released my seeds no less then 11 times twice on her face, once in her mouth, three from behind, and the rest in between her legs." He finished, trying to hide a fool's smile.

"And the maid was she pleased."

"Ha." He laughed under his breath "Far more then I, Khaleesi. Even after I took my pleasures and became tried. She begged for more. It took the salesman, seven sell swords, a slave herder; and two of his strongest men, three eager young lads passing by, two old men how smelled ripe of their own piss, and me again after eating another fruit.

"I swear for each time a man released himself, she released her sweet necture no less then three… no four times." Cohollo had no doubt in his voice the memory must have been fresh in his mind or stuck from the look of his manhood, which had been up the whole it. That was what she truly wanted him to explain.

"Leave with the maid and let her rest in you tent. And hand the fruits to my handmaid. And Cohollo for your kind service you may have a hand full if you have yet to buy your own." He nodded and left Now Dany knew the fruit wasn't a lie, yet she didn't need them at the moment. If only the more men had ridden the maid. Now she had to stare down at them. Wondering when she could reap the pleasure with her Khal. Maybe he would take any. Believing that he needed no help pleasing his Khaleesi. Whatever his choice she needed him to come pick to she may find out and share the same joys as Cohollo. _Why wait_.

"Leave." She commanded one of the maid to leave. With one hand out she ordered. Give me two fruits." Irri did as told. Laying to small bean shapes in her hand. Dany examined to things. They were a light blue and shaped in a diamonds figure. It was hard to believe the cased so much trouble. But Cohollo had never lied to her and there they had a great scent to them. She began to chew at them and then she gulped them down, the room become hazy. "Leave the fruit on the table next to the entrance, and call for Ser Jorah. The maid did so. She return to her side Daenerys looked her in the maids eyes with the fury of a dragon and said. " Now plunge your fingers in between my legs."

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me," Dany moved her hand knead her lower lips. She squirmed to her own touch. "like this."

"I can't. I'm only a mai…" Dany drove her nails into the girls tight.

"Correct. Now do as I say or I let Haggo have his way with you. And after him will be his and every other horse." Irri did as told. She reached into the almost boiling water and pushed on finger inside her Khaleesi. Dany began to moan from the girls touch. She notice the maid was becoming careless pushing harder into Dany. "More." She commanded and the girl did so. Force two fingers inside her. "More." The maid her other hand into the water. Used those free fingers to pinch and pull against the Dany's clitoris. Dany bucked with a loud scream.

"I'm sorry." Irri cried.

"No. I thank you know please continue." And the maid did.

"Gods be damn!" Ser Jorah yelled. He walked up to the Dany. Paying close attention to her lustful eyes. "Is this what you called me for." Dany smiled at him. He looked a the handmaid that was fondling his princess' clitoris. He could not bring himself to look down

"Leave us Irri." She commanded. The maid bowed and left as quick as her legs would allow. "Ser Jorah. Please tell me you ate some of the fruits at the door." She stared down at his groan hoping that it would rise.

"Why, yes." He saw where her as eyes pointed and knelt down. Now her gaze us on his gray hairs, up to his old eyes. She saw her own reflection in them. Jorah coughed. "I took a few three maybe four. Was it a mistake my princess." She smiled.

"No it was exactly what I had hoped for." Dany now he's be tempted. She also knew Drogo wouldn't be here soon. And she could be ridden by the Khal. Then she would only choose a greater man, Ser Jorah Mormant. Dany placed a hand on his chin, the whisker tickled her hand. She felt them before but they never felt so good. With that hand she lifted him to his feet. "Rise."

Once standing she slowly removed his pants. Lucky for her he wasn't wearing his mail. His pants dropped to the floor the reveal his cock harden by the blue fruit. She smiled. Then rose her self up on one knee and rapped her mouth around his manhood. She sucked on the tip for a short while before driving it down her throat. Dany felt Ser Jorah quiver within her. With her left hand she grabbed at his right butt chick. And with her right his left. Knowing the knight had to much respect for this kind of pleasure she did the act for him.

Dany pulled his hips forward to the rhythm of his breath. While her head moved up and down panted under his breath quietly. He was struggling not to release himself at the very moment. But that was exactly what she wanted.

Dany made him thrust harder into her mouth. But Ser Jorah grabbed her head yanked her away. She look up to the knights eyes. They were filled with anguish and lust for his young princess. "We must not." He took a few breaths. "The Khal could come a any moment."

"Please we both know this is the time of his walkabout. And if not that that then his drinking the ale we raided from the last in." Dany took glance at his throbbing spear. "Beside I know you want this. And the Klaheesi says, you could have some of this."

Incomplete...


End file.
